Arthas and Illidan fight
by Antewazes Hadz
Summary: This is a poem about the mental and physical fight between Arthas and Illidan for the ice crown frozen throne...who is winning the war and what do these two have to say to each other... Find out here
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1:  
(A group of wanderers approaches as they see fire and hear loud noises coming near the ice crown glacier)  
Wanderer 1: Fire, Fire, I see fire,  
Coming from the glacier, from the top of the spire,  
Fire, Fire, I see fire,  
Coming from the glacier, from the top of the spire,  
Wanderer 2: And what the hell is going on there,  
Wanderer 3: Go and watch but with due care.  
(The group of wanderers walks carefully till gaining the sight of the whole scene. The Ice crown glacier stood at a center of a great war between undead armies against elves and nagas  
Despite raising the dead, dead bodies still filled the area)  
Wanderer 4: It's a great war like no war else,  
Never had I heard such roars, such yells.  
Wanderer 5: And what is all this war about,  
Wanderer 3: About something precious and great no doubt.  
Wanderer 2(pointing at the war scene):  
Blood elves and nagas are crushing through the lines,  
Wanderer 6: On their flesh the undead dines,  
(pointing to men in dark robes)  
For necromancers stand as their main power source,  
Only sticking to one plan, to one course,  
One more dead raises one more dead,  
Such a strategy must make us admit,  
That victory goes to the dead, in the end.  
(The wanderers began to move back afraid of being noticed but then one of them stops suddenly)  
Wanderer 1: Everyone watch and look over there,  
A human and a demon have emerged out of nowhere.  
(The wanderers return to their former places…there a human and a demon-like winged being stood in front of the opened gate of the ice crown glaciers facing each other. The human carries a great-two handed sword while the other holds 2 powerful glades in each hand)  
Wanderer 3: I believe that those all the cause of these struggles,  
Yet none of them seems aware of these troubles.  
(One of the wanderers points his hand to the top of the spire)  
Wanderer 1: Something up there is driving them astray,  
Even from their armies that are fighting at the bay.  
Wanderer 4: This war must be on Northland frozen throne,  
Each one of them wants to claim it as his own,  
The demon with each hand carrying one powerful glade,  
While the human both hands are holding one great blade,  
Victory here and utter defeat,  
Depends on the last one standing on his feet.  
Wanderers 3: Everyone watch but stay alert, stay alarmed,  
For we need none to get hurt, to get harmed.  
(The wanderers get down on their guts as they waited for the upcoming fight from their hiding)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2:  
(Each one of the demon and the human eyed each other challengingly but the human seems more troubled…Arthas Menethil is tired and exhausted from his long bloody journey to enter in a new more tougher one…even with his restored powers and his cursed blade, will these be enough to stop the powerful Illidan Stormrage from destroying him and completing his task…Arthas wasn't sure)  
(The demon smiles sarcastically as if he is reading the human troubled thoughts)  
Illidan: Days and nights has come and passed,  
And here at Northrend I found you at last,  
So now that I have finally come,  
I can complete the task that I had begun.  
Arthas: Dread is what I feel from your sight,  
Dreams are what make you smile and delight,  
So if you really are asking for a fight,  
I assure you, you will receive it in a great full might.  
(Arthas charges Illidan with frostmourne but Illidan easily block it with one of his glades...)  
Arthas: Frostmourne hungers, that's my command,  
(Illidan suceeds in driving Arthas back as now both of them trade blows against each other)  
Illidan: Frostmourne hungers that made you mad,  
Killed your humanity, and got you banned  
From all your beloved ones you once had.  
Arthas: Curse the humanity I once held,  
Good thing now it comes to an end,  
For when I hold this ice crown high,  
The world will shake, fall and die,  
Curse the humanity I once held,  
It had cost me all what I've built,  
But now with one blink of my eye,  
The world will shake, fall and die.  
Illidan: Ends come to no one but you,  
And the undead along the lich king too,  
For all your work I am going to undo,  
At the end of this night before the sky gets blue.  
(They complete trading blows to each other for a while but still no one harmed)  
Illidan: Arthas surrender there is no way,  
That you are going to win this day,  
For all what you do is just a delay,  
To a tomb awaiting you to stay.  
Arthas: Not as long as I draw a breath,  
Not until I see your death,  
Soon I send you to where you belong,  
A place to stay, rest for too long.  
Illidan: Ten thousand years ago I was in a year,  
A war your ancestors hadn't witnessed before,  
Thousands fell and passed away,  
While I fought and survived the day,  
So again I await my own glory,  
In history inside a book or story,  
I will be remembered forever,  
As a powerful being, strong and clever.  
(Both retreats back as both fail to hurt each other. Illidan smiles)  
Illidan: Arthas, you are just stupid and insane,  
A man who's filled with dishonor and shame,  
A man who had his father betrayed,  
His people dismayed,  
His mentors disobeyed,  
A man who had tricks on his love played,  
And then wants them to pass these without being paid.  
(Arthas gets angry as he charges Illidan again)  
Arthas: Frostmourne hungers, that's my command,  
Illidan: Frostmourne hungers that made you mad,  
Killed your humanity, and got you banned  
From all your beloved ones you once had.  
Arthas: My father had just been very old,  
A man who remained for so long as a lord,  
But then he aged, got tired and bored,  
And I decided to finish him with my new sword,  
My mentors taught such stupid thing,  
With a duty to do when I become a king,  
Arthas go, fight for the light,  
Arthas go and do what's right  
But now my mentors have nothing to say,  
In the tombs to which they belong and stay.  
Illidan: And what about Jaina Proudmoore,  
Don't you care for her anymore?  
Had you enough with breaking her heart,  
With toying with her soul with tearing it apart,  
Didn't she give you everything she had?  
Wasn't she interested in making you glad?  
And then what you do to her after all that,  
You break her heart, how so bad, how so sad  
Had you really owed her love,  
Arthas(angry): Jaina was nothing but a woman and a mate,  
A woman which I went out on a date,  
But when time came she left me to my fate,  
And when thought of redemption it was just too late.  
Illidan:Had you really owed her love,  
Jaina was a woman I used to meet,  
A woman which caused my heart to beat,  
But then she betrayed me and left me for my deed,  
So I abandoned her leaving her heart to bleed,  
Illidan:Had you really owed her love,  
Arthas:Holding her in my arms gave a wonderful feeling  
For this was the best way for my own healing  
My heart was the place where I always was keeping  
But now none of these seems to have any meaning  
Illidan:Where did you actually hold her...in your heart or..in your arms?!  
Illidan:Had you really owed her love,  
Or only wanted from her some stuff?  
Had you really owed her love,  
Or only wanted from her some stuff?  
Had you really owed her love,  
Or only wanted from her some stuff?  
Arthas:None of these do I owe or want now  
For these days have passed quickly somehow,  
So yes, about Jaina Proudmoore,  
She doesn't concern me anymore,  
She is nothing but a shadow of a past,  
A past that has ended so fast.  
Illidan(frowning): I see your heart have went far so cold,  
Since the day you got at the lich king sold,  
And now that you do whatever you are told,  
He seeks your own body to steal…to hold.  
Arthas: Liar  
(Arthas pushed back by a shockwave from Illidan's who laughs at the man who fell away from him...)  
Illidan(laughing): Liar? Who is laying…me…or you?)  
Illidan: Can you deny that you think of her,  
Can you deny that you still in love with her,  
No, there is no way to deny,  
And no, I don't believe such a lie.  
(Arthas manages to stand...feeling angry at his fellow who is smiling sarcastically at him he charges Illidan again)  
Arthas: She is nothing but a shadow of a past,  
A past that has ended so fast.  
Illidan(While fighting Arthas back):  
Assuming that what you say is true,  
In spite of the absence of any clear clue,  
There is subject no doubt you knew,  
But still can prove to you to be new,  
For this will break, on this I bet,  
When you hear of what have been said,  
That Jaina's gone, that Jaina's dead.  
Arthas: Impossible, it cannot be  
(Illidan deals a heavy blow on Arthas in which Arthas evaded it but still had his arm cut…Arthas yells from the pain as he withdraw some steps back…Illidan watches the blood falling from his arm with shinning eyes)  
Illidan: Blood, blood, I see blood,  
Dripping from you arms as a river, as a flood,  
Blood, blood, I see blood,  
Dripping from you arms as a river, as a flood,  
And there is no existence to human being,  
With blood flowing without having heart beating,  
That was the only remaining thread,  
That protected the world form your great threat,  
Now the threat has no end, due to the cut of the thread,  
Because Jaina's gone, because Jaina's dead.  
Jaina's gone Jaina's dead  
(Arthas grunts in pain as he charges Illidan again and both enters the combat again)  
Arthas: Illidan Stormrage, prepare to rest,  
For soon I end your damned quest,  
Soon you fail your master in his test,  
And he will crush you as an insect, as a pest.  
And yes, you're right about my threat,  
For it now has no limit, no end.  
No one will be able to stop me,  
Not you, not them, not even she,  
I have nothing more to lose,  
So now I can set all my power loose.  
I am now more stronger than ever,  
More than being with her, more than being together.  
Illidan: Arthas, how foolish and insane you are,  
You have went with my assumption so far,  
For in this life she lives but lonely,  
But she is gone within you only,  
For having your blood cold or having it red,  
And being it in your heart or being it in your head,  
Jaina's gone and Jaina's dead,  
Jaina's gone and Jaina's dead,  
Jaina's gone and Jaina's dead,  
Jaina's gone…Jaina's dead.  
(Arthas: whispering to himself: No, not yet  
Illidan laughs out loud on the way that Arthas dealt with the subject...  
Arthas fall back again from Illidan...taking his breath as he readies himself for the final battle)


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3:  
(Illidan smiles pointing his hand to Arthas to come and fight him...  
Arthas accepts as he attacks him again...now physically and mentally ready for Illidan)  
Arthas: Illidan Stormrage,both of us are insane,  
But we will never be the same,  
For ten thousand years you remained in a cage,  
While I in a few filled the world with my rage,  
I lost my woman but I was able to continue,  
While you weren't able without a woman to save you.  
Illidan: Arthas Menethil,what do you want more,  
Than destroying the peole you once fought for,  
Daring to think that you will win this war,  
Over my dead body you son of..  
(Illidan screams suddenly as finally Frostmourne makes contach with his bare chest...blood poured out in Arthas face shuts his eyes and falls back a very short distance...opening his eyes he sees the demon has fallen back a larger distance with a hand on the wound on his chest...  
Blood is falling from the hunter, making the thick layer of snow melts...Arthas smiles..finally able to shake the hunter confidence)  
Arthas:Blood, blood,I see blood  
Dripping from your wound like a river, like a flood  
And how would I like to see that blood,  
Just dripping more without being stopped.  
Finally your end is coming too near..  
With your army trembling in a terrible fear..  
For only what's left for my forces is to cheer,  
The death of Stormrage was just right here.  
(Illidan's eyes-the gift of Sargares-glowed from behind the socket...Arthas feels a sudden change in temprature around him as snow melts under his feet and suddenly crumbles making Arthas gets suddenly one leg fall down in the thick layer of snow...  
Arthas is stuck now while smoke and fire now engulfes Illidan as he began to grow in size with his skin blackning)  
Illidan(with a booming voice now):  
Spirits of the nether I call upon thee,  
To destroy the wretched human that stands before me,  
I call upon the power of the great demon lord...  
The power of Kiljaden...to finally end this discord...  
And with these powers will be the power of Guldan...  
The skull you gave me will do the best it can,  
Soon your death comes, it comes so soon,  
Even before the departure of the full moon,  
Finally the victims will get paid,  
For all the chaos the butcher has made,  
(And with that the smoke and fire suddenly blows away to where Arthas was stuck...closing his eyes Arthas raises Frostmourne to shield him from the smoke and fire that the demon unleashe upon him...  
Feeling the wind getting waned Arthas dared to open his eyes and moves Frostmourne a little bit to have a btter view...  
The smoke is still there but a black shadow is moving fast within the smoke towards him...  
And this time Arthas recognizes the shadow of his enemy coming to deal the death blow..thinking that he suceeded in blinding him...  
But he is wrong...  
Just as the shadow came so near to him...Arthas pushed his free leg, forcing himself to get up and free his stuck leg and with a yell he delivered a powerful blow on the demon's neck...  
A terrible yell hit his ears...as the shadow got back few steps...suddenly the vision was cleared as smoke and fire disappeared...Arthas now can see his enemy still getting back..  
Blood poured heavily from his neck as he shrinked in his size and began returning to his formal form)  
Arthas(standing up and freeing himself):  
Finally Illidan, you came to your end...  
As victory now goes to the dead...  
Oh how ever have you thought to win...  
Your chance of victory was alway so thin...  
Now its time for me to ascend,  
To finally place the crown upon my head...  
Then all will come to know...  
The one true king has unleashed his final blow...  
Frostmourne hungers, a new era will begin  
An era that you will share no role in  
It's I who await my own glory,  
It's I who stay in the books and stories,  
One thing now that I can tell,  
That this will be our last farewell  
Illidan:Arthas, you have won the battle not war  
For others rise soon after my downfall  
And when they are ready they'll come to your door,  
To finally punish you for what you did to them all,  
(And with that the demon finally falls down on the snow...Arthas eyes brow frowned..his grip tightened more on his sword his walks towards the demon to finally finish what he began..  
Now standing before the demon, Arthas raised Frostmourne readying to stab the hunter in his heart...  
But as he looks to the hunter's eyes...he thinks again...changing his mind he lowered his sword down deciding it was better to leave him for the merciless cold of the snow...  
He shifted his gaze to his right...now before him stands the door to the throne room of the his master..  
Soon he will forge his destiny...  
He hears some noise that caught his attention...he looked to the source to find his loyal friend "Anuberak" standing with few undead before him...  
They are here for him...to finally see his fate sealed  
But as Arthas turns the the door troublesome memories flowed in his mind...  
Arthas lowered his head paused for some moments as many voices passed in his head before raising his head again and begins walking to the entrance to his great destiny  
The voices kept flowing but he ignored them as he whispered:  
They are nothing but shadows of the past...  
The past that has ended so fast...

The end


End file.
